Understand
by locklisskeys
Summary: "Corrine Patterson. The only person George could relate to. The only person that could understand the pain George felt." Corrine Patterson and George Weasley both lost a twin due to the Battle of Hogwarts. When they are reconnected, they begin to understand what it truly feels to care for someone. George/OC
1. One

The only time Corrine had every really interacted with the Weasley twins was when her crazy and deranged twin sister nearly dragged her to try some of the toffees the twins had made. Corrine's tongue had swelled up to nearly the size of a boulder and she had yelled at her sister and the Weasley boys, who had stood there laughing like a bunch of banshees.

She would do anything to have those moments back.

She knew George Weasley couldn't have been doing much better than her. After all, he had lost his twin in the war, too. Fred Weasley and Ophelia Patterson had died trying to protect their friend, Harry Potter, and Corrine knew her sister was happily resting.

Still, it was impossible to seem to go on without Ophelia. She had been there ever since Corrine was born. It was hard without her. Sometimes, it was too much to look in the mirror, since Corrine couldn't seem to find the differences between their appearances anymore. It was just a painful reminder that she got to live, while her sister lay dead in the ground.

Today happened to be the worst. It was their birthday. The first she had spent without Ophelia here. Corrine had woken up that morning, happy and excited to go and wake up her sister and shout at her until she got up and came downstairs for cake and presents. Corrine was stupid enough to jump on her sister's bed and start singing wildly before she realized it. Ophelia wasn't there anymore.

So, instead of the usual jumping and happiness and presents, all Corrine had was a mirror that showed her the image of her sister, and a birthday cake with no one to share it with. Tears filled in Corrine's eyes as her mother walked into the room, a stiff look on her face.

"Happy birthday, Corrine," she said, walking out of the room quickly.

Corrine immediately felt guilty. Her mother couldn't even look her in the eyes, knowing that she looked like her twin. Her brothers and sisters, enough to rival the Weasley family, couldn't seem to speak to her without being reminded that Ophelia was dead.

Corrine silently lied against her sister's pillows and cried.

_Oh, Ophelia. Why did you have to go?_

xXx

George Weasley wasn't faring better. It was the three-month anniversary now. Three months without Fred Weasley, his brother, best friend, and other half. George had honestly thought that if they couldn't get cute girls to marry them, they would be fine as long as they had each other.

George never really could get over Fred's death. It was like it was a really bad book that Hermione had forced him to read, and Fred's ghost was going to come out and tell him what a git he was being for leaving his family worrying about him. Unfortunately for George, he never saw the ghost of his twin brother.

George looked over at the shattered mirror in the corner of the mirror. He had been tired of looking into it and perking up because he thought that maybe, just _maybe,_ it was Fred, coming out to tell him that it was all a joke. He had finally punched it two mornings ago, and had sat and cried about it for hours.

"George, we're going over to Corrine Patterson's house. It's her birthday today. Would you like to come?"

Corrine Patterson. The only person George could relate to. The only person that could understand the pain George felt. There was a time, long, long, ago, where George would have jumped at the opportunity to go over to the Patterson household to be with Ophelia and prank her sister. It always amused the prankster trio when Corrine would get fed up and finally retaliate. Now, all George thought about was that his best friend and his brother were dead.

"No, I'm fine, mum," he answered, his voice cracking.

He heard her sigh. He heard footsteps walking away.

Then, thinking on a whim, he apparated to her grave, which rested next to the grave he had been trying desperately not to think about.

_Ophelia Patterson. 2 August, 1978 – 2 May, 1998._

_A wonderful granddaughter, daughter, and sister._

"Hey, Phe," George muttered, laughing without humor at the nickname Fred and he had given her. She absolutely loathed it.

"So, it's been three months since the battle. I honestly think I'm doing alright, under the circumstances. I mean, my brother and best friend were killed. I should probably be in my room in a fetal position, right?" George joked, before the tears welled in his eyes.

"I just miss you, Phe. You were my first best friend, besides my brother. You meant so much to me. I'm just happy you finally figured out that Fred fancied you before you died."

George took in a shaky breath and turned towards the grave he had been itching to look at.

"Hey, Gred. Been awhile since I've been here, eh? I just couldn't come, knowing that they laid you under a pile of dirt. As if dirt could keep the mighty Fred Weasley out," George laughed. "I'm having such a hard time without you here, Freddie. I can't look in the mirror without thinking of you. I haven't set foot in the joke shop. I bet I couldn't even look Corrine in the eye without remembering how much you loved Phe. I miss you, Freddie. Please just know that."

George stood to leave, making his way to the trees so he could cry without his family seeing or hearing.

The ghost of Fred frowned, tears welling in his own eyes as he saw his brother hurting.

The ghost of Ophelia stood in her bedroom, silently crying next to her sister lying on her bed, mourning her loss.


	2. Two

"Corrine, Molly Weasley and her family are here. They have birthday presents for you," Jolie, one of her five sisters, said, poking her head into the room. Jolie was probably the only one in the family who could actually recognize Corrine as being her own person, and not her twin sister.

"Oh, alright," Corrine sniffled. Jolie sighed before waving her wand, the dried makeup and tangled hair shifting to look beautiful. "Thanks."

"No problem. Happy birthday, Corrine," Jolie said, giving her a small smile before walking downstairs.

She didn't know if she could handle seeing the Weasley family. Ophelia would always drag her out to the Burrow during the summers to hang out with Fred and George. Corrine had always favored Molly and Ginny, because of their ability to make her feel decent after one of the twins' pranks.

Now, she wondered if George was doing as horribly as she was. Was he still mourning Fred like she was mourning Ophelia? Was he still unable to look in the mirror?

Was he still able to function normally without his other half?

Corrine stopped thinking negative thoughts before she ruined her makeup again. She threw a fake smile on her face and waved her wand over her pajamas to turn them into a jumper and jeans. She remembered Molly had made her a jumper once, so she waved her wand again and it appeared on her body. It was huge, and Corrine had no doubt it was because all she had eaten in the past three months was barely enough to sustain life.

She slowly made her way down the stairs and saw the bright red hair of the Weasley family. Molly gave her a warm smile and immediately crushed her into a hug.

"You've gotten bangs, dear. They look wonderful. And your curls have disappeared. You look so much older," Molly complimented.

"Thank you, Molly. You didn't have to come all this way to wish me a happy birthday," Corrine replied, releasing the woman from the long hug.

"Oh, of course we did. It's not everyday a woman turns twenty-one, you know," Molly joked lightly as Corrine moved to hug Arthur.

Ophelia would never know what it was like to be twenty-one. Corrine and Ophelia were planning a trip to America for after their birthday. The were going to go to a muggle pub and drink, because it was legal there. Corrine wanted to cry, but she kept herself smooth as she hugged Arthur.

"Happy birthday, Corrine," he said, sounding slightly happier than Molly.

"Thank you. Hey, guys. Where's George?"

It was odd that she noticed his absence right away. Corrine guessed it was just because if Ophelia was here, she would seek them out among the sea of red hair immediately.

"He couldn't come. He had some things to do back at the joke shop," Ron answered quickly, and Ginny nodded.

Corrine just nodded silently as her brother, Zacharias, walked down the stairs. He was about Ginny's age, and Corrine had always thought he had harbored a little crush on the redhead. He visibly blushed when he saw the redhead before he noticed that Corrine was actually out of her room.

"Happy birthday, Corrine. You didn't come down for breakfast today," Zac noted.

"I wasn't hungry," she lied.

"Well, there's leftovers in the fridge if you want 'em. Hey, Molly and Arthur. Hey Ron and Ginny."

"Hi Zac," they all chorused in unison.

"Hey, can I borrow your jumper? It's a little cold," Kailey asked, coming down to look at Corrine. No happy birthday wishes.

Corrine nodded and pulled it off, handing it to Kailey. The second she did, Molly gaped at the skinny blonde.

"Let's get some food in you, Corrine! You look like you haven't eaten a proper meal in weeks!"

xXx

George supposed he felt a little rude for not going to wish Corrine a happy birthday. They hadn't been the best of friends in their Hogwarts days, but Ophelia was a big part of both of their lives. He figured if Fred and Ophelia had survived, Corrine would have gained Fred as a brother in law. He quickly pulled out a piece of spare parchment and an old quill.

_Corrine,_

_I don't know whatever rubbish my family told you to make excuses for my absence, but it's not true. I didn't come because I couldn't. I haven't even left the room since Fred, and I just couldn't handle seeing you. You look so much like Phe, and I would've just remembered how much he used to talk about her. He really fancied her, you know. It was bloody annoying at times._

_If anything, I'm happy they died together. Phe would have felt horrible being alive while Fred was gone, and I know Fred wouldn't have wanted to live without her. I've always secretly been jealous of their relationship. I want someone to be able to die with._

_I'm sorry for not wishing you a happy birthday. I just couldn't risk the tears and emotions. I bet Mum would've slapped me if I made you cry on your birthday, and I know something about Phe would've slipped out and hurt you. I didn't want that to happen._

_Happy birthday, Corrine,_

_George._

He sighed and gave the letter to the owl, Plato, his mum had bought him after Fred had died. She figured he needed companionship after his passing. Plato pecked him in the finger a little before taking off into the sky.


	3. Three

Corrine read over the letter George Weasley had sent her. It was short and simple, but she clutched it to her chest. It felt good knowing she wasn't alone in her pain, as selfish as it sounded.

She contemplated writing him back, but she had another idea in mind. Having passed her apparition test ages ago, she apparated to the spot where her sister was buried.

However, she turned to the grave beside her sister's. She stared at it long and hard, wondering how a mighty Weasley twin could be contained under a pile of dirt. She had always been amazed by the Weasley twins' joke shop. She was amazed that they were living their dream, when she was stuck being an assistant to a special wizard photographer. She sighed before bending down in front of Fred's grave before taking in a deep breath.

"Hello," she started off, clearing her throat awkwardly. Ophelia had always loved the twins, not Corrine. "Sorry, that was too proper. I mean, not that you don't deserve proper, but… Oh, I have no idea what I'm doing, Weasley!" Corrine threw her hands up into the air helplessly.

She could imagine Fred chuckling at her right now for her failed attempt. She cleared her throat again and sighed. Weasley would get what she managed to sputter out and like it.

"Hey, Weasley. I know we were never close like you and Ophelia, but I always had a special soft spot for you and your brother. Crazy lads, you were. When you weren't pranking me, you two were absolutely hilarious," she paused and smiled sadly. "It's a shame, what happened to you, Weasley. I wanted to say sorry."

Her eyes begun to tear up and she scolded herself, wiping them away hastily.

"You're probably making fun of me right now, huh? Never thought _the_ Corrine Patterson would be crying over you, huh? Well, believe it, Weasley. It's happening. Oh, God, I bet I'm ugly when I cry," she sniffled, wiping away more tears. "I just really need you to take care of Ophelia, alright? Promise me that one thing, Weasley. It's our birthday today, you know? So can I have that as a birthday gift from you? Her happiness was always important to me. You made her happy, Weasley. You don't know how many nights she stayed up, telling me about how fit you were. God, it was annoying."

She looked down and back up. The tears were flowing freely now, thinking of her sister.

"Please, take care of her. And take care of your brother, Weasley. He's really a good man. He's hurting as much as I am. I know you and Ophelia will be with him. And who knows? Maybe you could be there for me with Ophelia? It's sad that I had to realize what a great friend you would've been after I lost my chance. I'm sorry, Weasley. I'm really, truly sorry, Fred."

She held her hand over her mouth as the sobs started to escape. She couldn't bear to look over at her sister's grave. Instead of doing so, she pulled out her wand and made a single red rose lay on Fred's grave. She touched his headstone before getting up off her knees, and walking away a few steps.

"It helps, doesn't it?" a voice from behind asked.

Corrine turned, seeing the mirror image of Fred Weasley standing behind her. She knew it was George, because she was always able to pick out subtle differences about them, and she wondered what he was doing here.

"I got your letter," she said, ignoring his previous statement. "Thank you."

"I didn't figure I'd run into you, so I wanted to send it. Happy birthday," George said, looking down at the rose of Fred's grave and smiling softly. "Thanks for that."

"Of course. Do you want me to leave?" she asked, gesturing to Fred's headstone.

"You can if you want. I was just coming to wish Phe a happy birthday. I visited earlier, but I forgot," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Corrine saw the hurt in his eyes. She quietly walked over to him and stared at him for a bit until he sat down, taking her hand to help her down as well. When they were sitting, they stared at the headstones, silence filling them.

"I only wanted to talk to Phe this morning. I thought talking to Fred would've been too painful, you know? But it wasn't."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"You only talked to Fred. I thought it might help to talk to Phe."

Corrine felt stupid. She didn't want George Weasley to see her talking to her sister, because she didn't want George Weasley to see her cry. She ignored him and stared at the rose she had conjured up.

"It was just a suggestion, Corrine. You don't have to."

Corrine just continued to stare before she sighed.

"Did you hear?" she asked, referring to her speech to Fred.

"Yeah. Most of it, I think."

She nodded and finally looked over at her sister's grave. She looked at the dates and felt her eyes start to burn. She was too young to die. She hadn't experienced anything. She wasn't supposed to die.

"They weren't supposed to die, George," she cried out, breaking the silence. George jumped a little at her outburst, but he felt awful when she started to cry. No one should feel like they were feeling.

"I know, Corrine. I know," he muttered, taking her hand in his and rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. She didn't seem to mind, because she didn't pull her hand away.

"I miss her so much. And Fred. I never got the chance to know how amazing you two were. I was always a stick in the mud. I'm so sorry, George."

"Corrine, I don't care. Fred had Phe, and I was happy for him. I'm sorry that we never got the chance to know _you_," George replied, pulling her close.

They sat there in silence, the only sound being Corrine's soft cries as she leaned on George's shoulder. George was still rubbing circles in her palm, and it was relaxing her the tiniest bit. She felt his shoulders move as he breathed, and she closed her eyes momentarily.

"Phe, you were a great best friend. You were always kind, funny, and outrageously smart. I hope to be like you when I grow up. Happy birthday, Phe."

Corrine watched as George raised his wand and conjured a similar rose, Ophelia's being a light blue, which had always been her favorite color. Corrine smiled softly at George's sweet speech, and she gently stood up, holding out her hand to help him up.

"Thanks, George. If you ever need to talk, I'm here," Corrine mumbled once they were both standing.

"Same goes for you."

They stared awkwardly at each other before Corrine leaned up and hugged him swiftly, barely touching his skin before she was half a foot away, apparating back to wherever she came from.

George looked down at the two roses, smiling sadly as he walked through the graveyard, not knowing where he would apparate.

The ghosts of Fred and Ophelia watched him with silence, Fred looking over at Ophelia silently.

"He needs her. And she really, really needs him," Phe muttered.

Fred just watched his twin walk away, a pang in his heart. He hoped Corrine could make his other half smile again.


End file.
